It Was Meant To Be
by CuzEdwardLikesBrunettes
Summary: We all know that Bella and Edward will be together forever. But where does that leave Jacob Black? This is his story. Rated for safety. Pre-Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

Mkay. This is my new story: It Was Meant To Be. It's about Jacob post-Eclipse. Now, I absolutely love Jake and even though he never had half a chance with Bella (sorry), I still think he deserves someone. So here's his story! Enjoy!!!

* * *

Jacob's Point of View

Bella. My heart broke again at the thought of her name. She loved me. Only it wasn't enough. Of course she loved him more –he was everything I wasn't. So I ran –away from my family, my friends, my past. I ran away from everything that reminded me of her, everything that brought the pain back.

The day I left, Sam had told the others to let me go. That was a month ago. Sometimes they phase because they can't help it or they just want to make sure I'm still alive. I really hate those days. I ran to get away from my past. Yet, no matter how hard I try, it still finds me.

There's a reason I'm in New York now. I was as far as I could make myself go. I know I could have run forever. But there was this part of me –a very stupid, hopeful part of me, but still probably the most dominant –that thought that if I was still close enough to her, Bella would still love me.

I returned to my human for the first time since I'd left. I was nearing a small town, and I hadn't had real food in a long time.

I had to have looked kind of odd, walking in to town in nothing but a pair of cutoff jeans. I was just about to walk into a restaurant when I realized I didn't have any money. Great, just great.

I rolled my eyes at my stupidity, and continued to walk down the street. _Who knows,_ I thought, _maybe I'll get lucky and find a twenty._

I rolled my eyes again. Yeah, right. I decided to head back to the forest. At least there I'd find something to eat and be able to make a bed for myself.

I'd become really good at surviving off the land in the past month. I wish it was like that in the beginning, though. Thinking about the first time I'd tried to catch my dinner makes me laugh now. Then, however, it made me want to cry, or hit something really hard, or both.

It had been four days since I'd last eaten. I had been debating over whether or not to kill myself by not eating. The one thing stopping me was Bella. _What if she needed me? What if something happened to her I could have protected her from? What if she changed her mind? What if…? _Those questions running through my head, I looked around the forest for something that would make an easy meal. I only took seconds for me to track down a few deer.

I stood there staring at the four bucks and two doe that stood not ten yards before me, all the while trying to figure out the best way to attack. I knew enough to know that I would only be able to attack one of the deer before the others scattered. That meant that I'd have to go for the biggest buck so I'd get more to eat. I thought that would be fairly easy since I was in wolf form. Big mistake.

With out giving it much more thought than that, I ran and jumped at the biggest deer. It wasn't facing me but I thought that was good. Boy was I wrong. It sensed me and ran out of the way, and I landed flat on my face. The next deer I went for kicked me square in the jaw. I gave up on the deer after that, and my dinner that night was a rabbit, and a bunch of berries and leaves and other thing like that, all of which wouldn't fight back.

Now, as I took off into the forest, things were different. I had become a much better hunter, and could now capture a deer in a matter of seconds. That was a great accomplishment to me.

I had two things on my mind at the moment –food and, of course, Bella. I had to stop thinking of her. She made her choice, and I obviously wasn't a part of it. I just had to keep reminding myself of that.

That was becoming more and more difficult, though. What was the point in living if she didn't love me the most? _There isn't a point, you idiot,_ I answered myself. _That's not true,_ I retorted. _Yes, it is true, and you know it, _I replied. I was officially crazy. I'd always thought that it was fine to question yourself –or even to talk to yourself. But when you _answer,_ there's something seriously wrong.

I was nearing a cliff and instinctively skidded to a stop. This always happens to me –I get so absorbed in my thoughts that I lose track of where I'm going or where I've been. I returned to human form again and sat down on the edge of the cliff. There as at least a hundred foot drop from here and if I fell I'd definitely be dead. I think that's what gave me the idea in the first place.

I stood up and looked down to the base of the ninety degree incline below me. There were jagged rocks like there'd been a landslide that threw them across the grass. There was no way someone would survive that kind of drop.

I closed my eyes and thought of the happiest memory I had. Bella had told me she was in love with me. She told me not to go and fight. She told me to kiss her. And it was the best kiss I've ever had –it was also the best day of my life. Yet, the memory brought so much pain that I'd do anything to make it end.

I spread my arms out and prepared to take my final step with the face of an angel in front of my eyes.

* * *

So there it is, the first chapter. Please, please review!!! And, let me say this now, I WILL NOT KILL JACOB BLACK!!! (at least in this story, so if your read my other stuff, that might be a hint.) As I said before this is about Jake finding someone. So don't flame because you think I killed Jake. I DIDN"T AND WILL NOT! Ok, mini-rant done. Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so it's a really short chapter. But it's an update, right? Special thanks to Thrustflight for the first review for this story. You rock, dude!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jacob Black, Bella, or anything else from the Twilight universe. I wish I did, though.**

* * *

"Don't! Please, stop!" A gorgeous voice stopped me right before I shifted my weight to take the step that would end my life.

I opened my eyes and looked toward the direction the voice came from. There stood the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Her red-brown hair gentle fell just below her shoulders in gentle waves and her eyes were a piercing emerald green. Her perfect face held looked so pained it broke my heart. No one that beautiful should ever be in pain.

I slowly backed away from the edge of the cliff, my hands raised in surrender, not taking my eyes of the girl –though I'm not sure I'd have been able to if I wanted to. She smiled slightly when she saw I wasn't going to jump. _How could I?_ I thought. _There's something special about her. I can feel it._

And I could. I had this weird feeling in my stomach like the butterflies I got when I kissed Bella. Only this was stronger. It took me a minute to realize that the thought of Bells didn't make me want to dive over the side of the cliff to a certain death. Instead, it just made me happy.

I walked toward the girl who had saved my life. Her smile grew with each step I took. Soon I felt a smile of my own creep over my face. It was a nice feeling –to smile for the first time in so long.

When I was close enough, the girl extended a hand for me to shake. I took it in mine and felt a jolt run through my arm and course through my entire body.

"Autumn," she said.

"Jake."

Autumn moved her hand down to her side, and I felt like a piece of me was forcefully ripped away. I guess she felt the same because she frowned slightly and quickly grabbed my hand again. Her perfect smile returned the second our skin touched.

"Can we walk?" she asked me. I nodded. I'd do anything Autumn wanted as long as I could just look at her. All thoughts of Bella had been momentarily pushed out of my mind. The only thing I could think of was this beautiful person next to me.

* * *

Oh, just in case anyone cares, this will all be in Jake's POV unless other wise stated. Please review!!! If you do, you get a cookie (see my profile). 


	3. Chapter 3

So...do you all, like, hate my guts now? I hope not. I do have an excuse for my lack of updating, though. My volleyball team was being very beast-ly the past two weeks and not only did we beat our rivals, win the section champs, and have an undefeated season, but we had a party yesterday or this chappie would've been up last night. So, I'm sorry I didn't update, and I love you guys!

Disclaimer: Since I tend to forget these...I don't nor will I ever own anything to do with the wonderful world of Twiligt. ---sob!---

* * *

"I know this is going to sound stupid," Autumn said, staring in to my eyes, "but I think I'm in love with you."

I smiled. It had been a week since I'd met Autumn in the wood –a week since I'd tried to take my own life. Most importantly, it had been a week since I'd thought of Bella.

"You know what? I think I'm in love with you, too." My smile grew as I said the words. It was such a relief to finally tell Autumn that I loved her. It meant that I didn't have to hide anything now, that I could finally show her what I was.

We were sitting inside of the restaurant I had almost walked into on my first day in town. Things are different now, though. I have an apartment and a job. Best of all, I imprinted.

Autumn Jillian Masen –the most beautiful person on the planet.

I understand now what Sam and Embry and all the other guys meant when they inadvertently shared their imprinting experiences with the rest of the pack. It's amazing to think that someone could be so perfect for me.

Autumn pulled me out of my daze waving a delicate hand in front of my face. I turned to face her.

"Yes, darling?" I asked. She laughed.

"Since when do you call me 'darling'?"

"Since you decided you love me." She laughed again. The sound was so amazing it almost broke my heart.

"Well then…" Her voice trailed off. "Anyway, I asked if you were ready to take off."

I nodded, and she stood. After a moment of standing there, Autumn sighed. I extended my hand toward her as though I needed help getting up. Naturally, she took it. That's when I gently pulled. She fell in to me and landed with a soft _thud_ when she hit my chest. Those beautiful emerald eyes bore into mine and I just couldn't resist; I bent my head and carefully pressed my lips to hers. Her slender arms wrapped around my neck, and I pulled the gorgeous creature closer to me.

Someone near by cleared their throat, and we pulled apart. Autumn blushed slightly –whether from the kiss or the intrusion, I'm not sure. Either way, the waitress who stood next to the table looked ten times more embarrassed.

"H-Here's your check," she stuttered, thrusting a small black book at me, turning on her heel, and bolting. I glanced at Autumn as I took a twenty from my wallet; she was giggling quietly, probably from the waitress's reaction. I waited until the still blushing server came passed with a tray of drinks, handing her the money, before I leaned down to kiss Autumn again. This time, though, it lasted no more than a few seconds for fear that the waitress would be scarred for life is she came back for whatever reason.

"Can I show you something?" I asked as we walked hand-in-hand down the sidewalk.

I headed into the forest without waiting for an answer, Autumn in tow. When we were far enough in, I let go of her hand. "Don't move."

She just nodded her head and stared at me curiously. I felt my body quiver, and I prepared to phase.

"Are you OK, Jake?" Autumn took a step forward and then seemed to remember my command. She stopped dead.

By now, I was no longer human, at least, on the outside. The thoughts of my pack flooded through my head.

_I wonder what we're having for dinner… Hey! Jake's back! 'Sup, man?_ Ah, Embry –it had been a while since I'd talked to him.

_Oh, goody! Jake's back…_ Good to see Leah was exactly the same.

As I listened to the thoughts of the rest of my pack –my family– I noticed two things. First, Paul had gone missing. He was so upset about me leaving that he just took off into the wood. From what everyone else "told" me, he hadn't even phased since three days after I left –knowing Paul, a great accomplishment. Wherever he was, he didn't want to be found.

Second, and equally –if not more so– as important as the first, Autumn had fainted. So, OK, I wasn't expecting that. Now that I think about it, though, what did I think she'd do? Come running up to me and scream "Oh, Jake, I've always wanted a puppy!"? Yeah, right. At least she hadn't moved…

* * *

Review and feel free to help yourself to a cookie from my profile (and read my other stories while you're there...j/k...kinda). 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I am so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I can totally understand if you want to kill and/or mame me. I deserve it. My life got kinda crazy there. But that's definately not an excuse for not updating for a month. Again, I'm sorry. I feel so bad. And I'm sure this abnormally short chapter doesn't help. I promise the next one will be longer, and you won't ever have to wait as long as you did for this chapter again.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own...and I don't want sued._**

* * *

"Autumn, Autumn, honey, wake up."

I crouched down next to her on the ground, gently stroking her face, pushing her brown-red hair away from her eyes. I show her the "real" me, and she faints. _Beautiful._

"Autumn, please open your eyes," I pleaded her. Naturally, I'd had to return to my human form so that when she did finally wake up, I wouldn't cause her to pass out again. However, I wasn't smart enough to remember certain things would be ripped to pieces when I phased – things like my clothing. This wasn't exactly what I would call "good."

"Autumn?"

Finally, her eyelids fluttered open. _Thank God._

"J-Jake, what happened?" she stammered. I opened my mouth to begin explaining, but she squealed, removing her sweatshirt and holding it out to me. She reached up with her free hand and covered her eyes. "Can you, um…"

"Oh, yeah, uh, sorry about that." I covered myself, and Autumn sat up. I sat next to her and began explaining what I was, how it happened, and why I no longer had clothes on.

The entire time she sat, listening, yet she never once said a word. She never even moved except to take my hand in her own.

Finally, the sun was beginning to set, and I figured it would be a good idea to head home. Then I remembered my little predicament.

"Autumn, can you do me a little favor? Since my clothing seems to have been ripped to shreds, can you run to my apartment and get me something to wear? I can't exactly walk into town in nothing but your sweatshirt."

She laughed and stood up. "I guess, but only if I get something else in return."

"Well, that kind of depends on what that 'something' is," I teased. She knew I'd give her anything she asked for and even more.

"Oh it's not much, I promise. I only want one little bitty kiss."

And without waiting for my reply, she thrust herself at me, and pressed her lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around her slender shoulders and fell backward into the grass.

A few minutes later, Autumn pulled away and smiled at me. "I said a 'little' kiss."

"That was little; it only lasted three minutes," I informed her. She playfully slapped my bare shoulder. My skin blazed where she touched it.

"I thought you wanted me to go get to something for you to wear. I agree, and you hold me hostage. How's that fair?"

I grinned. "You don't want me to hold you hostage?"

"Now, you know that's not what I said. You could hold me hostage anytime you want." She smiled. "It's just, not all of us can turn in to a wolf and eat a creepy stalker that tries to kill us because we're walking through town alone."

"You don't have to worry," I reassured her. "Just tell him that your boyfriend's huge."

Autumn laughed and sprang to her feet. I tossed her my keys, which I found on the ground a good ten feet away from where I had phased. "That's an understatement if I ever heard one." Then, she started to jog off toward town.

"Hey!" I called after her. "That was mean."

"You better watch it, mister. If you keep insulting me like that, I'll pick up a dog leash at the store on my way back," she replied.

"You know, we could have fun with that."

The last sound I heard was the music of her laughter.

My life couldn't get any better.


	5. Chapter 5

I am so so so sorry! I promised I'd update more often, and then I don't. It's not even like this is a really good, long chapter (that should be coming next). I'm a sucky author. And I don't even have a good excuse for it this time. I feel really bad. So read this, and I'll try to turn out another chapter sometime in the next week.

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own it...**_

* * *

"Jake, I'm bored."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep."

"Huh, that's odd."

Autumn and I were lying on the couch in my temporary apartment, staring in the direction of the now black television screen. This was the third power outage this week...and it was only Wednesday. There had been storms rolling through the town since Saturday, probably once again the cause of the two of us currently sitting in the dark for the past ten minutes.

"Jake?" she said, gently running her fingers up and down the inside of my arm. It was so unfair when she did that – I just couldn't stay away from her.

She flipped over so she was now facing me. My eyes sliced through the darkness and quickly scanned Autumn's beautiful face. She was smiling mischievously. _Oh, no._

"Whatever you're thinking stop right there. I know that look. And I-" I was cut off by her lips on top of mine in a kiss that left me breathless.

Finally, she pulled away and asked, "You know how you talk about the pack all the time? Well, I think it's about time for me to meet them. Sam, Paul, Embry...all of them."

I felt a smile slide across my face, and I leaned down to kiss her again. "I think that that's an excellent idea. When do you want to leave?"

Five days later, we were on a plane, headed for Seattle. Then it would be an hour flight to Port Angeles, and finally an hour drive back down to the reservation. When we left, it was bright and sunny in the small New York town – a nice change from the thunderstorms the week before. I made sure to have Autumn say her last good-byes to the sun – it was going to be quite a while before she'd see it again. The Olympic Peninsula _is_ know for being the rainiest place in North America.

Finally, after a couple few-hours-too-long flights, we touched down in the touristy city of Port Angeles. It was, of course, raining. Immediately, Autumn and I were greeted by a rather large group of people. There was Sam and Emily, Embry, Quil, Leah and Seth. Autumn seemed taken aback by the size of the group and even more surprised by the size of said groups _members_.

After I quickly introduced Autumn, the conversation took it's own course. The girls instantly bonded, talking like old friends, while the guys joked with me about how the could understand why I was gone so long since I found someone like her. Everyone told us that they were happy we found each other.

Everyone was still talkative during the drive back down to La Push, even though we were split into two cars. How we were able to hold a conversation like that is beyond me. But we managed.

When we were around a mile and a half from my house, I looked over at Autumn. "We'll be there soon so close your eyes. It's not like my house is all that amazing, but I want it to be a surprise."

"Sure, sure," Autumn said as she obliged my request. That caused Sam to chuckle knowingly - Autumn had picked that saying up from me.

"Jake, maybe you should close your eyes, too. It's only fair," Emily told me. It was an unusual request, but I wasn't about to argue when I'd just gotten home. Besides, I didn't think they had anything planned; I would have seen it in someone's thoughts. Wouldn't I?

Finally, I felt the car come to a stop. I was about to reach for the handle on the door to open it, when I was hit by a burst of air and cool rain. But that wasn't the only thing that hit me. There was also a a sickly sweet smell.

It was definitely a _vampire._


	6. Chapter 6

My body went rigid as the sickly-sweet smell flooded my senses. The sudden tension in my muscles sent a tremor through my body, then another, and another until I was nearly vibrating with effort it took to hold back the change.

"Autumn," I hissed through clenched teeth, "Get in the car."

I watched as she retreated to the vehicle that would yield very little shelter to the fragile girl. Her green eyes were wide with fear and confusion.

As soon as I heard the _click_ that signaled the door had been closed, I couldn't contain it anymore; my bones popped and grew, and my russet fur ripped through my skin, all in one instant. My clothing, blasted to confetti now, flew to the ground.

Finally in my wolf form, I threw my head back and howled in rage– a howl that deepened as I realized that none of the other members of my pack had joined me. Did they not realize that one of them – a bloodsucking parasite – was with in striking distance? The horrible scent burned my nose with every breath I took.

The wind whipped through the trees and lifted the fur on my back, causing it to stand on end.

_I guess I'm in this alone,_ I thought, anger at my pack and the unwelcome guest coursing through my veins.

"Jake?" a timid voice called from behind me – a voice I had dreamed of for so long. That very voice had caused me so much pain and suffering; hearing it again I felt... well, not exactly nothing – there was definitely _something_ there. But it was nothing compared to the want and love I felt toward Autumn.

I spun around to face her. _Bella?_

She smiled brightly before running to me and throwing her arms around my neck. I felt myself grin in response before kissing her cheek. I was overcome with relief that she hadn't been changed. _Yet, _I reminded myself bitterly, _hasn't been changed yet._

"Jake," she whined, whipping my slobber of her face.

"Uh, Jake, hun, who is this?" Autumn's voice sounded from behind me. She sounded mildly jealous.

"Bella," I responded before realizing that my words were nothing more that a bark to her.

"This," came _his_ voice, "is my beautiful wife, Isabella." I turned my attention back to Bella just in time to see Edward Cullen wrap an arm around her shoulders. That would explain the smell.

_What's he doing here? _I thought with a growl. _He's not allowed on this land._

Cullen laughed, apparently reading my thoughts. "Sam granted me permission for the time being, seeing as I would be supervised at all times. Don't look at me that way; Seth is the one that invited me."

I wheeled around to face Seth. He simply shrugged. "Edward's an OK guy. We kind of became friends after the newborn battle."

I opened my mouth to scold him, but realized I would get nowhere fast if I did considering my current state. I ran off into the woods so I would be able to change without giving everyone around a nice view of my behind. Bells called after me. Worried I was upset I guess.

When I changed back to my more human form a good ways in to the trees, I immediately noticed a _small_ problem... I had shredded my clothing when I phased before. Lovely.

"Um, would it be possible for someone to bring me a pair of shorts?" I called towards my pack. Laughter passed through the small crowd standing just outside the grouping of trees. A rolled up pair of cutoffs flew through the forest landing a few feet away from me. "Thanks."

When I returned to the group – still angry that Cullen was on my land – I thought it was time to make proper introductions.

"Autumn, this is Edward and Bella," I said gesturing to the only two people she hadn't been met so far. They both waved in greeting; I pointed to Autumn. "And this is Autumn Masen. The girl I imprinted on."

Edward and Bella glanced at each other upon hearing this.

"Masen was Edward's last name before he was adopted by Carlisle," Bella told us, carefully. My body tensed at this news, ready for the angry tremors to rock through me. I felt as though I should have some kind of reaction to this but I don't.

Autumn smiles slightly. "That's interesting. Maybe we're related."

"Perhaps," Cullen allowed. "My grandfather's name was Elijah Masen." The corners of his lips twitched, possibly at the fact _he_ is old enough to be Autumn's grandfather.

"I don't know anyone with that name. Sorry."

"It's no matter," Edward replied. "However, I am sorry to say that Bella and I must return home."

"Sorry, Jake," Bella told me, giving me a goodbye hug. "I wish I could say longer, but I really do have to go. I just wanted to make sure you got in OK. I'm glad you're back home."

"Glad to be back. Call me later?" I replied. She nodded and followed Cullen to his car.

"Well, they were certainly interesting," Autumn whispered to me when they had pulled out of sight.

"Yes," I replied. I felt a stab of guilt thinking of how I had let Bella down. "I feel bad I missed their wedding. It was just too much for me, though."

"What do you mean?"

I immediately regretted I said anything. I opened my mouth to give her an answer but, thankfully, was saved by Embry's call of, "Jake, we're gonna give you guys a little privacy. See you later."

They climbed into their cars, leaving us by ourselves. We watched as they drove away.

"Now what?" I asked.

"I want to meet your dad."

I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, searing her toward the house, "Right this way then."

* * *

Yes, I'm alive. Yes, I'm sorry that I haven't updated lately. No, I do not have a good excuse (all I can say is writer's block is a bitch). I love you guys though! Thanks for sticking with me!


	7. Important Author's Note!

Hello? Is anyone there?

((Ana ducks behind a random passerby as her lovely, amazing, loyal readers throw shoes, tomatoes, rocks, and the occasional small dog at her.))

"What the are you doing here?" y'all ask, rather disgruntled. "You've only been gone for, oh, over a year. What? No, we didn't miss you. Didn't even notice you were gone... What the hell is wrong with you?"

Yes, I know. I'm a horrible person. I have all of you wonderful people following me and supporting me and reading the stories I have written, and what did I do? I ignored you for a year plus a whole bunch of days. To this day, I still get people adding me to their favorites/alerts, and each time I get a new email showing me that you guys still support me even after all I've done to you, it makes me cringe. Seriously.

I know it's not really the same thing, but it's like when I go to a concert and wait around after the show in hopes of seeing my favorite band of the night, and they just never show up. I mean, I bought a t-shirt. I paid the extra 10 bucks for the meet and greet pass. I stood next to some guy who smelled suspiciously like fish, aftershave, and Mexican food all night, while he "danced" and ended up almost punching me in the face in the process. I got my ass grabbed more than once by the creepy guy behind me, and I'm pretty sure none of those times were accidental in spite of the fact that his girlfriend was trying to suck his face off the whole time. I freaking _love_ this band, yet they can't even stop over and say, 'hi.'

Turns out, I'm just like that band of douches who cares more about getting paid for their gig than about thanking the fans who are the ones paying for them to play in the first place. I've taken all of your love and general awesomeness, and completely disregarded it.

**_And I'm sorry._**

I know it's not much of an excuse, but I lost my love for the Twilight series for a while. To me, as someone who loved the books from the very beginning, it was the fangirls that did me in. It was so cool to know about Ms. Meyer's universe when it first started. I felt _special _being part of this little group who knew about this awesome thing, only to have supposed fans ruin it with their hype when the movie came out. Excuse the fact that I'm using another music example, but Twilight became like Fall Out Boy to me; it was amazing to begin with, knowing about something so cool even though it was so little known. But then the fan-base grew, and not for the best. Like Fall Out Boy, Twilight became trendy. Now, don't get me wrong - there's absolutely nothing wrong with following trends. I, myself, have fallen victim to the Silly Bandz fad. But what annoys me is when people only like something because it's popular. I can't tell you how many girls in school have come up to me and been all, "OMG, I love Edward!" or "OMG, Pete Wentz is sooo hott!" Normally, I just think, _Is that so?_ _Did you read the books? Or did you ever listen to Fall Out Boys' first well know album, Take This to Your Grave? No? Well, then, you can kindly just shut the f-ck up..._

I really think that the Twilight movie was the worst thing that happened to the series, and that's not just because I disliked the artsy angle taken with it. It brought about a bunch of hype, and completely unnecessarily so.

That being said, New Moon kind of began to restore my faith. That movie wasn't quite so horrible, and by the time it came out, some of the fangirls had actually picked up the books and enjoyed those as well as the movies. Appreciated them, even. Then, Eclipse made me smile because it was pretty darn close to the book and made me remember what I loved so much about the series a year ago. I don't feel quite the same affection for Bella and her friends and family as I once did, but I don't abhor the books anymore, either.

So, the point behind all of this? First, I wanted to say **_I'm sorry for neglecting all of you. You truly are wonderful _**and I thank God that you all enjoyed what I wrote so much that you've put me on 166 alert lists, 155 favorite lists, and left me 264 reviews, in total. Compared to some authors on here, that's nothing. But to me, your support really is everything. I wouldn't have come back at all, had it not been for you guys. I read each and every review I get, and try to reply to all of them, too. I care. Really, I do. I just suck at showing it.

Second, I wanted to let you all know that _**I am going to edit/rewrite everything that I have up thus far**_. I'll be deleting the originals, leaving the first chapter so those of you who do have me on alert/favorite don't have to go find the new, updated version. Of course, I'll update that chapter, but you won't be getting an alert for it if you subscribe. Your best bet would probably be to wait for the second chapter to be posted then go back and reread chapter one first. That way you know it's been fixed. I can't tell you how long that process will take. I'm hoping no later than Christmastime. Then, depending on where my feelings on the saga stand after all of that, _**I may start to post new chapters**_. No promises, though. We'll just have to play that by ear.

Thank you again for all of your support! I really, truly do love each and everyone of you.

Love,  
Anastasha ('CuzEdwardLikesBurnettes)

P.S. If you want to comment on this post, could you please do so in a PM, just for organization sake? It would be much appreciated. :)


End file.
